Last Friday Night
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de Katy Perry. Seis amigos van a una fiesta y terminan despertándose al día siguiente en lados diferentes del país sin poder recordar nada de lo que paso la noche anterior. Ahora tienen que recordar lo que hicieron, mientras que van lidiando con algunos problemas que se avecinan. Advertencia: contiene yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí Suiseko molestando una vez más. En medio de una celebración porque al fin me entregaron la notebook (que estaba esperando desde marzo a que me la dieran), se me ocurrió escuchar "Last Friday Night" de Katy Perry (tema que me encanta porque me recuerda a mi hermano), se me ocurrió este fic.**

**Tú y tus raras ideas que solo se te ocurren cuando estas aburrida, escuchando música o media dormida- me dice Lis, recalcando lo obvio.**

**Yo creo que la idea es muy buena Sui-chan- me dice Roy (mi nuevo amigo imaginario)**

**Me salgo del tema. Espero que disfruten el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, ni L, ni Mello, ni Matt ni Light hubieran muerto y todos vivirían en paz y tranquilidad respetando las leyes (un poco egocéntricas) de Kira.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Last Friday Night.**

**Capítulo 1: La fiesta y la resaca.**

Era un típico viernes por la noche para el grupo de amigos. Los seis estaban reunidos pensando en que harían en todo el fin de semana, después de todo, eran amigos y solían pasar casi siempre juntos. Pero antes de planificar todo el fin de semana, tenían que resolver otro punto clave: ¿Qué hacer esa noche?

Yo sugiero que vayamos a la fiesta de Amane- propuso Mello. Sabía que normalmente las fiestas de la rubia eran muy divertidas y, por si fuera poco, también había muchas chicas con las que podía pasar un buen rato.

Yo no voy ni loco- dijo Light. Si bien sabía que las fiestas de Misa eran divertidas, también era una de las muchas oportunidades que la idol tenía para para coquetearle por más que él le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella.

Vamos Light, no seas tan estirado- dijo Beyond al lado de su gemelo-. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mello.

Yo no veo problema- segundo Matt más concentrado en su videojuego que en lo que decían sus amigos.

Yo tampoco- tercio Near con demasiada indiferencia, ganándose la mirada de desprecio del único rubio en todo el grupo. A Light solo le quedaba una esperanza, su amigo L, el único del grupo que, aparte de él, sufría en las fiestas, aunque con motivos casi diferentes a los suyos (a él no le gustaban las reuniones con mucha gente porque era muy antisocial y porque algunas chicas también lo acosaban). Los cinco chicos miraron expectantes a que el pelinegro emitiera una opinión.

Bien, solo no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez- confirmo haciendo que los demás recordaran lo que había pasado la fiesta pasada. En esa fiesta habían bebido tanto que terminaron cada uno en lugares diferentes del continente americano y con un Beyond acusado de intento de asesinato.

No te preocupes, solo serán una o dos cervezas- aseguro el rubio mientras los demás asentían, no querían que pasara lo que paso cuando cumplieron 18 años.

Sin decir una palabra más, fueron a enlistarse para la fiesta que la rubia hacía en su casa casi todos los fines de semanas (ventajas de ser una modelo) y que casi siempre duraban hasta el amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Casa de Amane Misa, 10:00 PM, California, Estados Unidos.**

La casa de la idol era demasiado grande, casi una mansión. Pero pese a su tamaño, se podía ver como algunos de los universitarios se amontonaban entre los pasillos y la sala de estar. Varios de ellos, ebrios hasta la medula, habían caído en el césped y parecía como si estuvieran muertos, sino fuera por el obvio movimiento que hacían sus cajas torácicas al respirar. Otros, en cambio, usaban el césped para otros fines más pervertidos. Adentro se podían ver cantidades de personas bailando casi en éxtasis, con mujeres que estaban semidesnudas y hombres que no dejaban escapar la oportunidad para estar con todas las que podían. Y eso que la fiesta recién había empezado hace solo hora y media.

El pequeño grupo de amigos avanzaba con lentitud por el jardín lleno de ebrios y parejas haciendo el acto del amor, hasta que llegaron a la puerta. La tocaron lo más fuerte posible, para que dos segundos después se abriera, dejando ver a la anfitriona de la fiesta con un top demasiado minúsculo y una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Light-kun, que bueno que pudiste venir- lo saludo la rubia, pasando por alto a los amigos del castaño y lanzándose a abrazarlo, ocasionando que cierto pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo.

Gracias Misa, ya puedes soltarme- le dijo Light alejándola de su cuerpo y entrando a la fiesta con sus amigos. La rubia inflo los mofletes y se encogió de hombros, tenía toda la fiesta para completar su cometido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light despertó el día siguiente, sobresaltado. Sentía un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la espalda y también sentía un poco de frio. Intento hacer memoria. La noche pasada se habían quedado en la fiesta en la casa de Misa, hasta que los padres de la rubia habían llegado repentinamente y los echaron a todos de la casa. Después de eso, él y sus amigos fueron a un bar y hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos.

Miro la habitación y después miro hacia la ventana. De algo estaba seguro, esta vez no había terminado en Guatemala. Tanteo en la cama del hotel en que estaba, buscando más sabanas para cubrirse del frio que sentía para descubrir que no estaba solo en esa cama. Se giró para ver su acompañante y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror. Al lado suyo estaba su mejor amigo completamente DESNUDO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro estado del país, un rubio acababa de despertar sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo un vago recuerdo invadió su mente. El entrando en un hotel con alguien acompañándolo. Sonrió triunfante al saber que había pasado una buena noche. Antes de ver quien fue la afortunada que había pasado una noche con él, miro hacia todos los lados de su habitación buscando una señal de donde se encontraba. Finalmente pudo ver la bandera del estado de New York.

¿Cómo hice para llegar hasta aquí?- pregunto mientras se tocaba la cabeza por culpa de la resaca. Decidió que averiguaría eso luego y miro hacia su lado, esperando ver a una mujer extremadamente hermosa en la cama.

Pero en vez de ver a una mujer vi a alguien que le hizo que se le helara la sangre.

¡Near!- grito despertando al albino. Esto de seguro era una pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Las Vegas, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro estaban despertando de un placentero sueño. Pero cuando abrieron los ojos, inmediatamente saltaron de la cama, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un alarido de dolor. Los dos se volvieron a fijar el uno al otro y descubrir, para su gran sorpresa que estaban desnudos.

¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?- pregunto Beyond fijándose en el cuerpo de su amigo.

Nada, ¿Y tú?- respondió incomodándose un poco por como lo miraba el oji-rojo.

Nada- respondió.

¿Crees que lo hicimos?- pregunto Matt con nerviosismo.

Todo indica que si- contesto el otro-. Pero no creo que haya pasado nada mas- aseguro mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa.

Tienes razón- comento el pelirrojo también buscando su ropa.

Ninguno de los dos noto que en la espalda de Beyond estaba escrito la frase "Just married" (recién casados).

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este sería el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora ha llegado la hora de suplicar por reviews. Por favor, les pido que si les gusto que dejen un reviews, así también con quejas y sugerencias.**

**Ya, no seas tonta, sabes que no te darán ninguno- me dice Lis.**

**Ayúdenme a demostrar que se equivoca.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. De verdad, me alegra que les haya gustado. Le cerraron la boca a Lis, ahora solo falta que se disculpe.**

**- Era una broma, idiota- se disculpa Lis. Lo crean o no esa es su manera de disculparse.**

**- Yo siempre confié en ti Sui-chan- me dice Roy.**

** Volviendo a lo importante, los dividí en distintos lugares, como para aumentar la desesperación para saber que hicieron la noche pasada y porque justamente Las Vegas son el único lugar en el que te puede casar totalmente ebrio (o eso me han dicho).**

** Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**- Como si fuera posible- dice Lis.**

**- Cállate Lis- gritamos Roy y yo.**

** Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, ni L, ni Mello, ni Matt ni Light hubieran muerto y todos vivirían en paz y tranquilidad respetando las leyes (un poco egocéntricas) de Kira.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

**Last Friday Night.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Alguien puede decirme que hice anoche?**

** En algún lugar de California...**

Light paseaba nerviosamente por toda la habitación del hotel. Lo había hecho con L. Lo había hecho con su mejor amigo. Y este estaba tan tranquilo como si fuera algo normal o como si hubiera sido solo un juego.

- Light-kun, tranquilízate, ya nos hemos visto desnudos antes- dijo L demasiado tranquilo.

- ¡Tu no entiendes, esto es peor que vernos desnudos, hemos hecho el amor!- exclamo Light con cierta frustración.

Ya lo había admitido. Ya no podía decir que no paso. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarles el rostro sabiendo que ya no era virgen?

- Por cierto Light-kun, ¿sabes que les paso a los demás?- pregunto L.

- N-No lo sé- respondió Light preguntándose qué habría pasado con ellos. Pero antes de poder mostrar su preocupación, el celular de L sonó.

- Hola- saludo al teléfono.

- ¡L-SAMAAAA!- se oyó el grito histérico de Mello, que empezó a gritar cosas poco entendibles sobre el estado de New York y algo sobre Near.

- Tranquilo, ya veremos cómo resolveremos esto, por ahora intenta comunicarte con Matt y Beyond- pidió L cortando la llamada-. Light-kun, ¿Alguna pista de donde podemos ir?- pregunto viendo al castaño.

- Recuerdo un bar cercano a la casa de Misa- respondió.

- Perfecto, vayamos allí a buscar pistas- dijo empezando a vestirse. Light se fue de la habitación y L sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo, ahora tenía que lograr que Light no pensara que era un error.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

** En el bar One Drink (si, no me gaste mucho con el nombre, demándenme).**

Este bar era uno de esos bares típicos en donde van los universitarios a olvidarse de la larga semana con una copa. Normalmente estaba lleno no solo de estudiantes, sino también de profesores que iban a olvidarse de los pequeños demonios que tenían como estudiantes y a tratar de conseguir algo con algún/a estudiante que quisiera levantar la nota.

- EH, USTEDES- los llamo el cantinero, un hombre calvo y con ojos pardos. Los dos chicos se acercaron intrigados a la barra-. Ustedes y sus amigos me deben mil dólares y cuatro palos de billar.

- ¿QUUUE?- preguntaron/gritaron los dos jóvenes atrayendo las miradas de odio de algunos clientes con resaca.

- Lo que oyeron, ustedes deben esa cantidad y cuatro palos de billar- respondió el cantinero.

- Lamento decirle que en este momento no tenemos esa cantidad, pero le aseguro que le pagaremos lo más pronto posible- aseguro Light.

- ¿Entonces que vinieron a hacer aquí?- pregunto Bill (obviamente el cantinero).

- Vinimos a conseguir pistas- respondió Light.

- Ayer a la noche vinimos aquí con unos amigos, pero ellos están en otros estados de Estados Unidos, así que pensamos que tal vez usted nos daría alguna pista- aclaro L.

- Yo solo sé que ustedes vinieron ayer casi a medianoche con un pelirrojo, un rubio, una rubia, un albino y otro que se parecía a el- recordó señalando a L-. Los dos primeros en irse fueron el rubio y el albino, diciendo algo de un sueño en la ciudad de Nueva York.

- Mello tiene el sueño de ir a Broadway y Near al Museo Americano de Historia Natural- interrumpió Light.

- … Y, después, el pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro dijeron algo de Las Vegas y sobre un lugar llamado "The Castle" (ya les dije que no me gaste mucho con los nombres, ya verán que clase de lugar es)- continúo el cantinero pese a la interrupción de Light-. Más tarde ustedes se empezaron a poner muy melosos, así que se fueron sin pagar la cuenta y sin disculparse por haber roto los palos de billar. La chica se quedó un rato, grito algo de que le habían robado el novio y salió a buscarlos- concluyo.

- Lamentamos haberlos rotos y todo lo que tenemos por ahora es esto- se disculpó Light mientras que L le entregaba novecientos dólares (tienen mucho más dinero que yo T.T).

Se despidieron del cantinero y salieron del bar para avisarles a sus amigos. Por ahora tenían alguna que otra pista, pero también otra interrogante, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Misa?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-**

** En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva York…**

Mello estaba nervioso. Lo había hecho con la rata albina. Y hasta donde sabia su mejor amigo estaba con Beyond y en este no se podía confiar. Ahora habían recibido unas pistas, pero para el no significaban nada.

- El único lugar que estaba abierto cuando llegamos eran algunos lugares de Broadway, así que deberíamos ir a investigar- opino Near.

- Tu no me mandas cabeza de algodón, vamos a ir a Broadway- exclamo el rubio empezando a caminar lo más lejos posible del otro.

Near solo suspiro, preguntándose cómo había terminado acostándose con su amigo/enemigo declarado que esperaba su muerte para poder bailar sobre su cadáver y burlarse de su superioridad por no haber muerto antes.

Caminaron y caminaron y caminaron (perdón que repita eso, no sé qué tan lejos queda el hotel de Broadway), hasta que al fin llegaron.

Broadway no era tan glamuroso de día, pero aun así, conservaba su encanto. Lleno de carteles de futuros espectáculos, en la calle había muchas personas comprando entradas para ellos. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a los dos genios.

- ¡Ahí está mi pareja favorita!- exclamo una chica peli rosa con ojos amatistas acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

- Disculpe pero, ¿La conocemos?- pregunto Near haciendo que la chica hiciera un puchero.

- ¿No me recuerdan?- pregunto y los dos chicos negaron-. Soy Rose, yo les sugerí ir a un hotel.

- ¡¿Tú nos sugeriste ir a un hotel?!- grito Mello atrayendo la mirada de varias personas que caminaban por ahí.

- Si, si no lo hubieras violado en medio de la calle- respondió señalando a Near y haciendo que Mello se sonrojara.

- ¿Usted sabe que hicimos antes?- pregunto Near ignorando el sonrojo de Mello.

- No tengo la menor idea- contesto Rose. Los dos chicos le agradecieron (aunque Mello a regañadientes) y fueron a buscar más pistas.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** En algún lugar de Las Vegas…**

- ¿The Castle? No me suena, pero gracias por la pista- dijo Matt colgando el teléfono. Estaban en el comedor del hotel desayunando/almorzando hasta que les llego una llamada de Light con una pequeña pista.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda ese lugar?- pregunto Beyond comiendo un frasco de mermelada.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero ya lo averiguaremos- respondió el pelirrojo agarrando un mapa y saliendo del comedor junto con el pelinegro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En The Castle…**

Matt y Beyond se quedaron paralizados al descubrir que lugar era "The Castle". Era una pequeña capilla con temática gamer, más parecida al castillo de la princesa Peach (de ahí el nombre, ahora pueden demandarme).

- ¡Ahí están los recién casados!- exclamo una mujer de cabello azul con ojos negros ónix, vestida como Zelda- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- pregunto acercándose.

- Respondernos algunas preguntas- dijo Matt.

- Claro, hoy no viene ninguna pareja a casarse- dijo la peli azul.

- ¿Nos casamos en este lugar?- pregunto Matt.

- Si, si recuerdo bien, ustedes llegaron entre las 04:00 y las 05:00 AM y dijeron que querían casarse lo más rápido posible- respondió Alessa (no hace falta que diga quién es). Nosotros les preguntamos si estaban seguros y dijeron que si y que el- señalo a Beyond- había dicho que era el mejor lugar para casarse.

- Ahora que recuerdo, creo que leí de este lugar en el bar- dijo Beyond-. Aquí es el mejor lugar para casarse cuando se está ebrio.

- Exacto. No importa que tan ebrio o drogado estés, mientras seas humano y puedas firmar te puedes casar- dijo la peliazul con orgullo.

- Quiero las pruebas- pidió Matt.

- Como quieras- dijo Alessa-. Matt, trae las fotos del casamiento de hoy a la madrugada.

Un chico blondo trajo una pequeña caja que decía: "recuerdos de nuestra boda" y desapareció un segundo después.

- Aquí están tus pruebas- dijo sacando unas fotos, cada una más vergonzosas que las otras.

- Gracias por la ayuda- agradecieron tomando las fotos con la idea de quemarlas recién volvieran a casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** De vuelta en el hotel…**

- Bien, ahora lo que necesitamos es anular el matrimonio y podremos fingir que no pasó nada- dijo Matt una vez que entraron en la habitación-. Voy a llamar a Mello para ver como esta.

Pero antes de poder marcar el número de su mejor amigo, Beyond agarro su celular y lo tiro.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Matt sorprendido por la acción.

- ¿De verdad quieres anular el matrimonio?- pregunto Beyond mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué?- Matt estaba confundido, ¿de verdad Beyond había dicho lo que él creía?

- Te pregunte si de verdad quieres anular el matrimonio- respondió acercándose al pelirrojo.

Este estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta, a los segundos estaba siendo besado dulcemente por Beyond.

**Continuara…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el segundo capítulo. Gomen por la espera, tuve una crisis depresiva y no pude escribir nada. Les deje varias intrigas. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Misa? ¿Cómo es que Mello casi viola a Near en medio de Broadway? Y ¿Por qué Beyond reacciono así? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo. Si quieren que actualice más rápido, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y quejas :3.**

** Hasta la próxima actualización :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización del fic. Antes que nada:**

**¡PERDONENME!**

** Ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! La culpa la tiene mi hermano ¬¬. Nunca ayuden a sus hermanos en ningún lio, estos siempre te traicionan por la espalda. Me castigaron solo por ayudarlo en UNA cosa. Lo vuelvo a repetir: todo es su culpa ¬¬.**

** En otro tema, este es el penúltimo capítulo (si, el penúltimo, no se quejen).**

- **Nadie se va a quejar- dice Lis, tratando de matar mí autoestima.**

** Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews. Me animan mucho y me mantienen alejada de la depresión inminente de los exámenes. **

** Bueno, pasemos al capítulo :3.**

** Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, ni L, ni Mello, ni Matt ni Light hubieran muerto y todos vivirían en paz y tranquilidad respetando las leyes (un poco egocéntricas) de Kira.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-**

**Last Friday Night.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Alguien necesita razones cuando esta ebrio y enamorado?**

** En algún lugar de California…**

Light y L iban hacia la casa de Misa. No sabían si la idol estaría allí, pero tal vez obtendrían una pequeña pista. Tocaron insistentemente la puerta hasta que salió la madre de Misa.

- Adivino, ¿Vinieron a buscar a mi hija?- pregunto la mujer y los dos genios asintieron-. No me sorprende, vinieron como quince chicos para hablar con ella por la fiesta que hizo. Uno de ellos termino en la cárcel por romper las ventanas de la casa de su ex novia- comento con una sonrisa-. Misa no se encuentra en estos instantes.

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Light.

- En estos momentos está en el hospital- respondió la madre.

- ¿Le paso algo grave?- pregunto L con gran indiferencia.

- No, está visitando a una amiga se intentó teñir el cabello con pintura verde y plasticola de color- respondió-. Las generaciones de ahora no soportan una pequeña fiesta- agrego cerrando la puerta.

Y así los dos genios se encaminaron al hospital…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En el hospital Kill Safe (no se ustedes, pero yo no iría a ningún hospital que se llame así)*…**

- Misa- la llamo Light cuando vio que la idol salía del hospital.

- ¡Liiiiiiiiight!- grito Misa corriendo para abrazarlo-. Yo sabía que lo que dijiste ayer era mentira. Y aquí está la prueba, viniste a buscarme- exclamo empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

- Si no es mucha molestia Amane-san, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Light-kun? Pregunto L conteniendo todas las ganas de matarla. Los rubios siempre se meten en el camino de los pelinegros (ya se va explicar más tarde que significa esto).

- Dijo que era una chiquilla molesta, que solo te amaba a ti y que dejara de molestarlo- respondió Misa con una gran sonrisa-. Pero no es verdad, ¿o no Light?- pregunto al castaño.

- Sí, claro- respondió Light con sarcasmo. Un sarcasmo que ni Misa ni L detectaron.

L le dio una fuerte cachetada a Light, dejando a este muy sorprendido. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el pelinegro ya se había ido corriendo. Se despidió de Misa y empezó a correr tras él.

Lo encontró al poco tiempo, en el parque en el cual se conocieron. L estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol llorando desconsoladamente, cosa que hizo que Light sintiera una enorme pena. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de su amigo, este le dijo:

- No te acerques Light, no quiero que estés cerca mío- Light no le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Acaso no me has hecho ya demasiado daño?- pregunto mirando a Light con dolor y tristeza.

- L, no te he hecho nada, no entiendo porque te pones así- respondió Light un poco frustrado. ¿Acaso L, la persona más inteligente en toda América (el continente, no como llaman los gringos a su país) y quizás en todo el mundo, estaba llorando por una repuesta sarcástica?

- No mientas, tú mismo lo confirmaste- sollozo L. No sabía cómo el castaño podía mentirle en su rostro cuando él lo oyó.

- Era sarcasmo- murmuro Light mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el ojeroso secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Maldición L! Era sarcasmo, ¿Oíste? SARCASMO- grito Light evitando ver a su amigo para que este no viera su sonrojo-. En verdad me gustas y, que mis padres me perdonen, pero me encanto que mi primera vez fuera contigo.

- ¡LIGHT!- exclamo L tirándose encima de su amigo para darle un beso.

Y así es como estos dos terminaron juntos…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva York (mas especifico, aun en Broadway)…**

Mello comenzaba a desesperarse. No habían encontrado ninguna pista y (según él) el albino no ayudaba. Iban de un lugar a otro en toda la calle, pero no encontraban nada. Ya estaba a punto de atardecer y como no conseguían pistas, decidieron volver al hotel.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** En el hotel…**

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, la recepcionista (que al parecer los reconoció recién ahora) los llamo para entregarles una cámara.

- ¿Y qué mierda se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto?- pregunto/grito Mello a la recepcionista.

- Usted me la entrego ayer, señor- respondió la recepcionista calmada, como si todos los días le gritaran de esa forma tan grosera- Dijo que era muy importante que no quería que se perdiera.

- Mello, tal vez ahí hallan pistas de lo que hicimos ayer- le susurro Near.

- Tienes razón, rata albina- dijo el rubio tranquilizándose un poco para ir corriendo lo más rápido posible a la habitación.

El albino suspiro mientras se dirigía a la escalera. Su amigo/enemigo declarado que esperaba su muerte para poder bailar sobre su cadáver y burlarse de su superioridad por no haber muerto antes, era totalmente impulsivo, pero aun así le gustaba, un poco, pero le gustaba.

Cuando llego a la habitación, se encontró con su "amigo" en estado de shock, mirando aterrado el contenido de la cámara. ¿Tan terrible era?, se preguntó acercándose para ver el contenido de la cámara.

- Mello, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sacando la cámara de las manos del mayor.

En la cámara no había ninguna foto, solo había un par de videos, que empezaron a reproducirse cuando Near agarro la cámara. El primer video era de cuando bajaron del avión:

** Video n°1:**

**_ Se mostraba a un Mello sonriente, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas a causa del alcohol que empezó a hablar al poco tiempo._**

- **_Hola ciudad de Nueva York. Soy Mello, el rubio más importante del mundo, y ese de ahí- apunto la cámara hacia Near-, es mi enemigo, pero ya no más. Hoy le confesare lo que siento. Deséenme suerte._**

Y ahí terminaba el primer video. El segundo video empezó casi de inmediato.

**Video n°2:**

**_ En este video se encontraba un Mello mucho más serio, casi enojado, que podría llegar a dar miedo, si no fuera por culpa del sonrojo causado por el alcohol._**

- **_Bien, esto ya es patético. Todavía no he logrado confesarme. ¡Maldita ciudad de Nueva York! Esto es tu culpa- grito mientras empezaba a maldecir a cada cosa a la que veía. Hasta que…_**

- **_¡Tú!- exclamo llamando a la pelirosa que justo pasaba por ahí. Esta lo miro con desconcierto y se señaló a si misma-. Si, tu, ven y ayúdame un rato- se acercó a la chica y la arrastro hacia donde estaba el hace unos segundos-. Graba todo lo que va a pasar a continuación- la pelirosa debió haber asentido, porque al poco tiempo Mello se fue y volvió arrastrando a Near._**

- **_Mello ¡hip! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Near con un sonrojo más grande que el de Mello y con una cara demasiado alegre. De seguro Mello lo estaba sosteniendo para que no se cayera, ya que este se tambaleaba violentamente hacia adelante- ¿Por qué esa cámara está grabando?_**

- **_Porque quiero que este momento este grabado para siempre- respondió Mello. Se arrodillo un poco, sin dejar de sostener al albino. Este lo miraba extrañado y curioso por lo que su amigo/enemigo declarado que esperaba su muerte para poder bailar sobre su cadáver y burlarse de su superioridad por no haber muerto antes acababa de hacer-. Near, me gustas, te molestaba solo porque no sabía cómo afrontar estos sentimientos, pero ahora ya lo sé y quiero que seas mi novio- le confeso mientras del otro lado de la cámara se oía un "awwww~"_**

-**_ Mello… yo… ¡Acepto!- exclamo Near. El rubio no espero más y se levantó de un salto para poder besarlo. Al principio era un beso dulce, pero con el tiempo se iba volviendo más apasionado, hasta que llegó el momento en que Mello se lanzó arriba de Near._**

- **_Esto… chicos, creo que deberían ir a un hotel- comento Rose-. Este es el mejor hotel de Nueva York, pueden ir allí- les entrego una tarjetita, que Mello agarro con cierto enojo._**

- **_Bien, ¡Y dame mi cámara!- grito sacándole la cámara de las manos._**

Y ahí terminaba el segundo video.

Near miro directamente al rubio sin podérselo creer. Mello debía estar más ebrio de lo que creía, esa era la única explicación lógica.

- Bueno, ya lo sabes, ahora puedes burlarte- dijo Mello de pronto, sobresaltando al menor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto desconcertado. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía el video?

- No te hagas, nube parlante, ya viste el video, ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos, puedes regodearte en el triunfo- respondió mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que el otro se riera o se burlara.

Sin duda se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió los brazos del otro conformando un abrazo. Para muchos, un gesto simple, pero cuando se trataba del albino era algo demasiado íntimo.

- Near- lo llamo confundido.

- Tú también me gustas- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerzas. Se hizo silencio. No era un silencio incomodo ni uno que ocultaba muchas cosas, era uno que se provocaba cuando dos personas sabían todo el uno del otro.

Y así es como estos dos terminaron juntos…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** En algún lugar de Las Vegas…**

Matt reacciono pasado un tiempo. Intento empujar al pelinegro, pero este le impidió alejarse. Resignado, decidió quedarse quieto hasta que el beso terminara.

Una vez que termino, Matt reacciono instintivamente. Se separó inmediatamente de Beyond y le dio una cachetada que sonó por todo el hotel (léase: la habitación que compartían).

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto Beyond tocándose la mejilla que el pelirrojo abofeteo.

- Nunca, de los nunca jamases, vuelvas a besarme- dijo Matt ignorando la pregunta.

- ¿Solo por qué no soy Mello?- pregunto/grito el oji-rojo. Su hermano tenía razón, los rubios siempre se metían en su camino.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunto Matt confundido.

- De que seguramente no te hubieras quejado si el que te hubiera besado hubiera sido él- respondió sin bajar la voz.

- ¿Pero qué diablos dices? Él es mi mejor amigo, idiota- dijo Matt del mismo modo. ¿Ese era todo el problema?

- ¡Eso es lo que dices, pero es obvio que estás enamorado de él!- exclamo señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? ¡Ya te dije que eso no es cierto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- grito completamente enojado. Cuando se di cuenta lo que había gritado, se sonrojo a más no poder. Nervioso, busco en sus bolsillos su PSP para distraerse.

Mientras el pelirrojo buscaba su PSP, Beyond trataba de asimilar lo que había oído. Cuando lo logro, camino lentamente hacia donde su amigo estaba y le quito la consola de las manos (que ya la había encontrado, obviamente).

- ¿Qué demo…?- empezó a decir Matt, pero Beyond lo interrumpió con un beso. Este beso era diferente y a la vez igual que el otro. Era dulce, pero también era apasionado, que esta vez correspondió.

- Tú también me gustas- dijo Beyond una vez que se separaron-. Y pensé que me habías dicho que no te besara- comento con una sonrisa pícara.

- Cállate- le dijo el pelirrojo también sonriendo.

Y así es como estos dos terminaron juntos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el tercer capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado tonto o qué? ¿Le causo diabetes a alguien?**

- **A mí me parece que si- me dice Lis.**

** Bueno, esas preguntas me las responderán en los reviews (por favor dejen muchos). En otro tema (sí, siempre cambio de tema así), el próximo capítulo (sin ánimo de spoiler) se va a tratar de cuando se vuelven a encontrar los 6, pero les prometo que va a ser muy divertido (aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre lo largo que va a ser)…**

** Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización :3. **

***: Para los que no sepan lo que significa, el nombre del hospital es: "Muerte Segura". En parte, el nombre que le puse es ironico.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con el capítulo final del fic. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, tanto así como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Este como saben, es el capítulo final o, por así decirlo, el epilogo, que espero que les saque por lo menos alguna sonrisa (ya que la intención de este fic era hacer reír, espero haberlo conseguido).**

- **¡Empieza con el capítulo de una buena vez!- me grita Lis.**

** ¡Disfruten el ultimo capitulo :3!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, ni L, ni Mello, ni Matt ni Light hubieran muerto y todos vivirían en paz y tranquilidad respetando las leyes (un poco egocéntricas) de Kira.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-**

**Last Friday Night.**

**Capítulo 4: Epilogo: Cuando los amigos se reencuentran.**

**En algún lugar de California…**

En la prestigiosa universidad de Free way* (universidad inventada por mí, al menos que de verdad exista una universidad llamada así en California), Light y L estaban buscando a sus amigos tomados de la mano, llamando la atención de todas las personas que los veían pasar. Pero esto no les importaba, porque los dos se amaban y ninguna otra persona podría comprenderlos hasta que sintieran ese mismo amor (perdón si quedo muy cursi).

- Light-kun, ¿crees que hayan podido llegar?- pregunto L después de media hora de búsqueda.

- No sé, ellos dijeron que estarían para la primera hora, pero no los veo por aquí- respondió Light.

- Oye, Light-kun- lo llamo el ojeroso.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto distraído, buscando con la mirada a sus otros amigos. Al ver que el pelinegro no respondía, se volteo para ver lo que le pasaba a su pareja, oportunidad que el otro aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No muy lejos de la escena anterior, iban caminando cierto rubio y cierto albino (para el que todavía no sabe quiénes, eran Mello y Near), que, a comparación de Light y L iban sin tomarse de las manos (Mello había prohibido hacerlo en público, y Near estuvo de acuerdo), pero se notaba que algo entre los dos había cambiado, ya que el rubio no iba insultando el otro a los cuatro vientos. Es más, estaba medio sonriente y Near (que tenía una expresión de indiferencia total) tenía un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Al poco tiempo de estar caminando, se encontraron con la escena anterior, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que hacían los otros dos.

- ¡Nosotros no haremos algo así, desde ahora te lo dijo, rata albina!- exclamo Mello cuando al final reacciono. Near solo asintió silenciosamente. Mello lo miro unos instantes para después suspirar y darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no íbamos a hacer algo así- comento Near con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Cállate- dijo Mello mirando para otro lado para que no pudiera ver.

En ese momento vio a su mejor amigo y se encamino a saludarlo, pero antes de llegar a su lado, Beyond apareció de la nada impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto enojado, pero se encogió del miedo cuando Beyond le mando una mirada asesina- . "Si las miradas mataran"- pensó con ganas de salir corriendo, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para escapar.

- Ya Beyond, déjalo, solo venía a saludar- dijo Matt dirigiéndole una mirada al pelinegro que decía: "No te pongas celoso, te elegí a ti". El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se separó un poco de donde estaban los dos.

- Hola Matt, ¿Cómo estuvieron Las Vegas?- pregunto, pero el pelirrojo no respondió. El rubio saco una conclusión-. Ya sé. "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas", ¿verdad?- pregunto.

Matt iba a contestar, pero Beyond lo hizo antes:

- Se queda en Las Vegas, al menos que sea legal en la mayoría de los estados- dijo alzando su mano y la del pelirrojo. Mello los vio aturdido unos minutos.

- Te dije que lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que habláramos con nuestros padres- le regaño el gamer.

- ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué secreto?- pregunto L cuando terminaron su besuqueo y se unió al grupo junto con Near y Light.

- Esto- respondió Matt mostrando el anillo resignado. Los tres recién unidos miraron con asombro el anillo que tenía y miraron a Beyond con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hicieron este fin de semana?- pregunto L mirando alternativamente a su gemelo y al gamer.

- Lo mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros respecto a ustedes- respondió Beyond mirando a los cuatro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la campana. Los seis amigos se quedaron un tiempo inmóviles antes de decir:

- Es una larga historia- y con esas palabras se encaminaron hacia la universidad.

Light tomo la palabra:

- Hagamos una promesa- dijo y de nuevo hubo un silencio, esta vez expectante. Los miro seriamente antes de hablar-. Nunca más volveremos a beber ni a hablar sobre esto.

Los cinco amigos asintieron mientras seguían caminando hacia adentro.

- Por cierto- dijo Mello mirando a Light y L- ¿Quién es el pasivo?- pregunto con curiosidad antes de que lo empezaran a perseguirlo sus amigos.

**FIN.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el último capítulo. Lamento que no sea muy largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Respecto a la pregunta de Mello, la hice para que el final pareciera un poco gracioso (me disculpo si no lo logre).**

** Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si les gusto, manden reviews, por favor.**

- **Lis ya empezó a mendigar reviews- avisa Roy. **

- **¡Hasta la próxima gran aventura!- me despido mientras Lis me lleva a rastras.**

***: Universidad Camino Libre.**


End file.
